legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P1/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen back at home as Omega is shown feeding the baby Targhul a piece of ham as he holds it in his arms) Alex: How's he doing Omega? Omega;: Good so far. He doesn't seem too starved or anything. Alex: There could be the chance he was born right outside while we were inside the base. Omega: Maybe. I just don't see why they would abandon him. (The baby finishes off the ham as it makes various cooing noises) Omega: There you go. All better now! Alex: Jeez, you sound weird talking like that. Omega: Hey! Erin: That kid actually reminds me of you Omega. Alex: Yeah. Small, slimy and never satisfied when it comes to food! Omega: Come on guys, let's not talk about those days! Mina: But you were so cute! Omega: GUYS! (The group laughs) Jack: So, what are you gonna name it Omega? Omega: Name it? Izuku: It needs a name doesn't it? Omega: I mean...I guess. But I haven't been thinking about that. (Omega puts the infant Targhul on the couch as it crawls over to Jack as he eats his sandwich) Jack: Huh? (Jack sees the Targhul looking up at his sandwich as Jack looks back and forth at the Targhul and his sandwich before he pulls it away) Jack: Oh no! I see what you're planning to do and there's no way you're taking it! ???: Sam...my? Jack: No! You're not taking my sandwich! Omega: Sammy...? Sammy! Alex: Hm? Omega: That's his name! Sammy! Mina: I like it! Jack: Well can you tell Sammy that he can't have my sandwich? (Omega picks Sammy up) Omega: No Sammy. Jack doesn't want you eating that, it's his. Jack: Thank you. Omega: Awww look at you! You're a little rascal aren't you? Sammy: Wha.....? Omega: I think I'm starting to like this kid! Alex: Well that's nice to hear. Miles: His speech is definitely...underdeveloped though. Omega: I mean that's a bit strange, but I guess it has to do with whatever Generation he is. Erin: How are you supposed to find that out? Omega: I don't know. If we knew what the parent looked like and what Generation it was then the job would be easy. But without a parent, trying to figure his Generation out could be difficult until he's an adult. Sammy: Da....ddy. Omega: Awww! (Omega hugs Sammy smiling) Omega: But I like this form of him too much to worry about that! (Omega puts Sammy back down on the couch as he crawls over to Alex and crawls up to his lap and sits there) Alex: Uhhh. Omega: I think he likes you. Alex: I can see that. (Sammy turns to face Alex and rubs himself up against him) Alex: He's like a puppy. Erin: No I think he's more like a cat rubbing up to you like that. Alex: Please don't put that image in my head. (Sammy crawls up Alex's shirt and sits on his shoulder) Alex: What is up with him? Omega: I think he's just exploring. Charlie: He's probably enjoying the view. Sammy: Pre...Pretty... Alex: I guess you're right Charlie. (Sammy looks over at Alex as the two stare at each other) Erin: Now what? Alex: I don't know. He's just confusing me at this- (Sammy begins to bite at Alex's neck, doing no damage due to his lack of teeth) Jack: The hell? Erin: What's he doing? (Alex giggles as Sammy continues chewing) Alex: Hey, knock it off! That tickles! (Sammy stops chewing as he looks at Alex with his head tilted) Sammy: You...friend..... Alex: Um, yes? Sammy: Good.... Omega: Okay Sammy, time to come down. (Omega picks Sammy back up and sits him down in his lap) Pearl: This is weird. I never thought Targhul could evolve to be like...this. Zulu: It is strange. Omega: Well, as long as we have him, he'll become a great Targhul in the future. Sammy: Great....? Omega: Yeah Sammy, great! (Omega hugs Sammy as he feels him go limp) Omega: Huh? Sammy?! (Omega looks down and finds Sammy as he falls asleep) Omega: Huh, he must've fell asleep. Charlie: Just like that? Weird. Omega: Well, I'll take him into my room. Maybe he'll be fine in a bit. (Omega picks Sammy up as he takes him to his room. The other heroes are seen on the couch) Erin: You okay Alex? Alex: He got slime all over my neck. Izuku: I think that's saliva Alex. Alex: Aw gross! (Alex starts wiping the saliva from his neck) Erin: I gotta agree with Omega, I think Sammy's kind of cute. Alex: Yeah, he kinda is. (Alex is seen as a string of slime and saliva trails from his neck and hand) Alex: Kinda gross though. I've never seen this much spit from a single creature before in my life. Momo: Well he is just a baby. Alex: Still...I think it's just weird. Richie: Well, he probably doesn't mean it. I mean considering everything he is right now. Zulu: His intelligence definitely seems distorted. Charlie: I mean, we were babies like him and we were able to form complete sentences after a few hours. Alex: Probably has something to do with his Generation. Maybe it'll get better as he grows. (Omega walks back out of his room) Omega: Alright, he's knocked out. Alex: Is he sleeping? Omega: Yep. Alex: Alright. Omega: How's your neck? Alex: Well, he slimed me. Omega: Sorry about that. Alex: Its all right. We we're just trying to figure out what Sammy's deal is and why he's different from your kids. Mina: What if he's more like Omega? After Omega was born, he got taken by the Puppetmaster and got mix with his ooze. Maybe Sammy was something someone experimented on. Omega: I never thought about that. But he doesn't seem mutated or anything like that. Richie: Mutation isn't always visible you know. Omega: Maybe. I'll check on him when he wakes up. Zulu: There's definitely something up with him. Something we're not aware of. (The group thinks for a second before Sammy is heard crying from Omega's room) Omega: What, already? Pearl: That was fast. Mina: Come on, we better make sure he's okay. Omega: Yeah let's go. (Mina and Omega go and check on Sammy as the others look confused) Alex: Weird. Targhuls shouldn't be waking up that soon from a nap. Erin: Maybe he had a nightmare. Denki: Can they do that? Jack: Probably. (Omega and Mina walk back out with Sammy in Omega's arms) Richie: Is he okay? Omega: Not sure. Kiro, look at this. (Kiro looks at Sammy and notices his cat-like eyes) Kiro: Hold on... (Kiro looks closer at his eyes) Kiro: He can't be... Omega: What? Kiro: Those eyes. Mina was right, someone was experimenting on him! Omega: How? Kiro: Only Shadows can have these kinds of eyes. This Targhul has been combined with Shadow DNA. Jack: Whoa hold up! That thing is half Shadow half Targhul!? Erin: Whoa that's amazing! Looks like you've found a bond mate Jack. Jack: Hell no! Omega: How is this possible? I didn't even think that was even a thing with Targhul! Alex: It's a bona fide Shadow Targhul! Charlie: Awesome! Foxtrot: Cool. Kiro: Yeah, this thing must've been birthed by a Targhul and then someone must've picked it up and messed with it before dropping it off in the woods. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts